Suspension means with consoles or frameworks for unit-type disc brake arrangements are known, for example through U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,004, GB No. 1,256,713 and DE No. 2 615 243. Advantages with such a console or framework are that the original mounting of the disc brake unit on the bogie or underframe is greatly facilitated in that only simple mounting arrangements are required on the vehicle and that a completely prefabricated disc brake is mounted by means of for example a few bolts. The corresponding advantage is obtained at a replacement or repair, when a new disc brake may be fitted in a very short time.
Movements in different directions of a wheel-set relative to the vehicle part in its vicinity on which a disc brake suspension console or framework is mounted will always occur, and there is presently a tendency to deliberately enhance this freedom of movement.
For obtaining a satisfactory brake operation it is therefore of increasing importance to enable the suspension means to follow the movements of the brake disc on the wheel-set also during braking, such movements being both translational and angular.